


Chilling

by LiterallyThePresident



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, Post-Libra Temple, Shun gets a much needed lecture about unnecessary sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 16:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12868311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyThePresident/pseuds/LiterallyThePresident
Summary: Once everything calmed down, Hyōga wasn’t happy about what had transpired at the Libra Temple.





	Chilling

“Shun.” Hyōga said lowly, angrily, “Sometimes you take your role as the Andromeda saint a little too seriously.”

“Hm?” Shun blinked, turning away from the rose bush to fully face him, “What are you talking about?”

“I’m talking about what happened at the Libra Temple.” Hyōga snapped, startling him, “What the hell were you thinking?”

“I-I was thinking that I couldn’t let you die when I had the power to help.” Shun defended, “I was thinking that I needed to save you no matter the cost.”

“You almost died for me.” Hyōga said darkly, “You almost _died_.” Frost began to form on the grass around his feet, but the Cygnus saint didn’t seem to notice.

“I’m sorry I upset you.” Shun said honestly, “But you were-“

“I carried your body to the others.” Hyōga cut him off, his voice a hiss, “You were limp and cold. I could barely tell if you were even alive.”

“That must have been scary.” Shun admitted, his heart aching with empathy.

“I remember thinking ‘If he’s dead, it’s over.’” Hyōga continued, fists clenched. Shun was a little surprised at how badly this was affecting the man, “I remember feeling the hopelessness clawing up my throat with every second you didn’t open your eyes. If I didn’t have Milo to focus on, I’d have... I’d have...” he turned his head away from Shun as if he couldn’t stand to look at him, jaw clenched and the trees around them frosting over as he struggled to control himself. Shun felt the stirrings of guilt and ruthlessly pushed them down.

“I’m sorry but I won’t apologize for saving your life.” Shun stood firm, ignoring the way the air had grown chilly, “You’re so important, Hyōga. To me, to everyone. No matter what, you must live.”

“Even if it means giving up your own life?” Hyōga demanded, his cold gaze snapping back to Shun as if he already knew the answer.

“My life is insignificant.” Shun said predictably, “If I have to die for you to live, so be it.”

“So you’d just leave us to pick up the pieces?” Hyōga said, eyes hard and flinty, “You’d leave Seiya, Shiryū, and I alone to deal with the guilt? To wake up every day wondering if we could have saved you? You’d have me look Ikki in the eyes and explain exactly why the most precious thing in the world to him is lying dead in my arms?”

“No, of course not!” Shun exclaimed, taking a step forward before stopping himself, “I don’t ...” he trailed off. When Hyōga put it that way, it did sound selfish of him. Shun felt shame begin to swell in his chest.

“You need to think before you act, Shun.” Hyōga said, not entirely ungently, “Understand that you have people who need you. People who would do anything, literally anything, to see you safe. Take Ikki and I. We’re as different as night and day, but one thing we do have in common is you.”

“I’m not sure I understand.” Shun said quietly, not quite able to look at Hyōga now that his words had sunk in.

“We’d lose our minds if we lost you.” Hyōga said without a trace of irony, seeming to calm a little now that Shun was truly listening, “Ikki would definitely snap. We couldn’t handle it. You may not think much of your life, but we do. The team would fall apart without you. Ikki would fall apart without you.” He slowly reached up, curling a lock of Shun’s hair around his finger.

“Hyōga?” Shun felt like the air had become heavy with something unsaid as Hyōga stepped closer.

“I would fall apart without you.” Hyōga murmured, blue eyes intent, “So please, Shun, think of us before doing something reckless. Think of me.”

“Okay.” Shun whispered, unable to tear his eyes from Hyōga’s. So close. So big and blue, “I’ll try.”

“That’s all I ask.” Hyōga smiled, releasing his hair, “That’s enough for now.”

“I’m sorry, Hyōga.” Shun said softly, “I really am.” The air began to warm again, much to Shun’s relief.

“I’m sorry for getting so worked up.” Hyōga compromised, taking Shun’s hands in his and squeezing lightly, “Are we good?”

“We’re good.” Shun chuckled, “Always.” Hyōga smiled softly at him, making him feel warm inside. His eyes had lost their steely edge, leaving them full of a fond warmth that belied the arctic nature of their owner. Shun could easily get lost in them when they were like this, warm and blue and all his, if just for one stolen moment.

“Another thing to consider;” Hyōga chuckled, breaking Shun from his thoughts, “If you die for me, it’ll be in vain because Ikki will have my head.”

“Ikki is gentle and kind, he’d never hurt you!” Shun exclaimed. Hyōga looked at him incredulously.

“What planet do you live on?” he laughed, releasing one of his hands to ruffle his hair playfully, “Earth to Shun, your brother is the stuff of nightmares.”

“Damn right I am.” a chilling voice came from behind him, a tanned hand closing bruisingly tight around his wrist.

Hyōga screamed.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Saint Seiya fic! I loved this show a lot in high school and I’m getting back into it now. Hope you liked it!


End file.
